Sonic EXP: Story of Kalika the Feline
by Pit of One Million Trials
Summary: A two-hundred year old experiment revived after so long in semieternal slumber. Now that it falls into Robotnik's hands, chaos literally ensues as the Chaos Emerals actually start to dissapear out of thin air.
1. Prologue: Awakening

When you wake up from sleep, it doesn't feel like two or three hundred years since you started sleeping in an antifreeze chamber. May feel like one or two, but never two hundred. I kinda felt weary as I woke up. I stretched my legs, and I'm ready for action.

Oh, pardon me, we haven't met, have we? My name's Kalika the Feline, but you can just call me Kalik for short. You see, a couple of years before now, the city of Soleanna was experimenting with the 'native' animal hybrid race. They captured a few, got some DNA samples, conducted experiments on them – wicked things. Then somehow, one scientist going by the name of 'Robotnik' somehow created me.

I was years ahead of my time, he said. But if I somehow got out of control, chaos would spread in the city streets. So he put me in an antifreeze generator so I could sleep eternally, and placed me within _Mystic Cave_, where nobody might look for me.

Guess it was time for me to wake up.

I couldn't help but notice these strange robots everywhere. They must have populated the forest during the few hundred years while I was asleep. Sure didn't have these in Soleanna, but it's been a few years.

I shift into speed mode, and a blue aura surrounds me. These robots are weaklings compared to the combat training I might've been given, but I needed a weapon. Surely enough, when I dash through them, I grab their blaster and they shatter into pieces.

"Any more left?" I fire the blaster and fire it rapidly behind me. I heard an explosion behind one of the rocks. "Ah, there's one."

I felt some sort of disturbance over to the end of the cave. As if evil energy was all collecting into one man – wait, that would just be stupid.

Some robots were blocking the edge of the cave. Obviously they didn't want me to escape.

"Sorry, boys," I called before slicing them open, "I'm in a hurry here."

Immediately when I escaped, I noticed a strange area of volcanoes. I would learn later that is was called _Hilltop Madness_, because the area was chok-full of grassy shield volcanoes. When I was put to sleep, I remember this being just a large section of hills.

What I first noticed was the robots everywhere. Instead of having ti fight through and delay myself furhter, I switched to power mode. "I don't have time for any of this…" The burst of energy I released nearly decimated the area, but I should have thought further before I acted. Soon after I released the energy, the volcanoes were erupting constantly.

My one choice was this – get out, or get blown to pieces. What I decided was obvious.

I immediately switched to speed mode, and dashed right out of there, intent on fleeing the scene before I got fried. Some bits scorched me, but nobody's perfect.

Suddenly, as I got out there, I couldn't stop in time before a trap caught me. A cage suddenly folded around me. Trapped like a rat. And then I heard a voice coming from outside. Sounded like my master's:

"Well, well, I thought it'd be hard to find the experiment 001856, but it looks like she came to us." I wanted to know why he sounded so familiar and how he knew my discarded experiment ID. Then I looked at his name tag.

_Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, Evil Technological Genius_. No wonder.


	2. Chapter 1: Jewel of Eggman's Army

Hey there! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

It's just another ordinary day in Mobieus. I have breakfast, go meet my friend Tails, try and stop Robotnik's minions from disrupting the area's oil trade or whatever – yep. An ordinary day.

But before you say this is going to be a boring chapter, just keep reading.

Tails was in his workshop, par the usual, working on some new device. Looked like a shoe, but I could tell he was adding stuff onto it. Something spongy, whatever it was.

"Hey, Tails! What are you creating there?" I say.

"I call it the Absorb Step. It's made to reduce traction on the run. Simply clap, and you stop on a dime!" Tails was pretty cheery today, so my guess was that this invention was going to be a good one.

"Sounds pretty good! Looks like you're creating something that'll help me out later!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm almost finished. Maybe in an hour or two you can come back and see what you think!"

Tails was usually in a cheery mood when talking about his inventions. And did he like to invent! If he pricked his nose into anything, he could find any way to fix it, improve it, even replicate it – that even I'd never have thought of. I kinda like the guy myself. Oh, and did I mention he can fly? How cool is that?

And all of a sudden the TV turns on. That's Tails's alarm system, basically. It turns on anytime an important news bulletin appears about Eggman.

"Armed robots are wreaking havoc in Gigalopolis City's business districts. Anyone living within the vicinity must lock their doors and wait until the city is clear of robots." At which point the TV goes static as the sound of breaking glass comes out of the speakers.

I just say see-you-later to Tails and I'm off for Gigalopolis City.

The city is basically a rich-man's term for paradise. Especially around the business district, all the rich and famous make good money from the fine wears the city sells. It's either live large or get pennies selling food. Kinda like taxes, if you think about it.

As I scout the city for robots, I see a tall scyscraper of a building you probably never saw – 120 stories of glass walls along sturdy steel pillars placed pretty much everywhere. _The business district,_ I mutter to myself.

Knowing Eggman, he'd be on the top floor. I climb my way to the top, blasting some badniks, including an Egg-Thief who was trying to pocket an old lady's wallet. Now it's up to the top floor.

When I reach there, Eggman was sitting smug in his old flyin' machine doohickey. The machine he created – crafty Eggman – looked like a whole-bunch of jewels plastered to a big walker machine.

"It's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman said, followed by a small chuckle.

"Yeah it has," I replied, "Egghead. How's the robot family?"

"Cut the small talk, Sonic. You should know by now why we're here."

"Me to stop you, and you to steal jewels and sell them on the black market?"

"The CHAOS EMERALD, you moron!"

"Oh. Right."

"And I think you're still a bit too late even with your speed." And whatdayaknow, that darn Eggman had a Chaos Emerald with him.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do with that emerald? I bet you're gonna give it to your new experiment friend."

Eggman stood silent before answering. Looks like he was.

"Sorry, Egghead, but it looks like you and your screw-brained mech are going down!"

"We'll see about that."

And what suddenly emerged is one of the most beautiful cats I might've seen. It's a shame it's Eggman's lackey.


	3. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Fight

Well, now that I'm stuck with this mad freak who's collecting the Emeralds, I have tofollow him along and battle a blue, unrespectful hedgehog who probably knows nothing about standard combat rules.

"May it be a duel! You, Sonic, against Kalika for the Chaos Emerald! Whoever knocks each other off the building instantly wins the prize!" That was Robotnik speaking. Apparently he knows this blue hedgehog.

"Oh, please, Eggman! This is gonna be a piece of cake!" And the hedgehog just attacked me out of the blue before I even had a chance to start the duel! If I hadn't switched to Defense Mode and blocked the attack, I would've been hit!

"Wait! Don't you know you can't attack before the duel officially starts?" I said. "Honestly, where's your manners there?"

"Ah geez, who cares?" The blue hedgehog Sonic replied, rather casually.

"Would YOU like it if someone attacked you during your coffee break?"

"Oh, fine." I instructed him to bow to the opponent before attacking them. While we bow, I pull out my broadsword that Robotnik gave me.

"Now, we-" I slash my sword at this point, "FIGHT!"

Surprisingly enough, the blue hedgehog dodged the attack, even while I was in speed mode. "What the heck was that for?"

"Just returning the favor for you attacking me earlier. Eye for an eye, they say?"

The Chaos Emerald was placed in the center, just like Robotnik told me it would. Funny thing was, it didn't look like an emerald, more like a diamond-shaped sapphire. I don't know how people named them Chaos Emeralds in the first place. Were they colorblind? Seeing that animal hybrids made up the population of Mobieus, I guess maybe.

Sonic lashed out at me, pulling off a swift Homing Attack on me. Since I was in defense mode, it was a peace of cake to block and counterattack his moves. Then he started moving tactically, spinning in circles around me to make me dizzy. Since defense mode is prone to those ailments, I was quickly confused, then he struck me from behind. He tried it again, but I switched to Speed Mode and blocked him with the broadsword, tripping him over, giving me enough time to reach the Chaos Emerald.

It almost seemed like the winner would clearly be myself, but he was too swift for me to reach him. Suddenly, he started spinning along the ground. He continued spinning, beginning to go faster than ever, creating a large tornado.I immediately switched to power mode to charge up an attack of equal force, but when that was overpowered, I had no time to get out of the way. The attack knocked the Chaos Emerald out of my hand and into his.

This blue hedgehog was more powerful than I thought. An amass of such power would have to take great speed and all kinds of power. And the battle was draining my energy already.

"Alright, Sonic the Hedgehog. You win this round." And I stood near the edge.

"I… I can't…" He sputtered.

"What? You have the Chaos Emerald. I weave."

"But… A living being like you…"

Robotnik just laughed. "Sonic, you're growing soft as a mouse, aren't you? Huh, Mr. Needlemouse?"

Sonic showed visible anger.

Robotnik continued, "What? Game, set and match. If you don't push her off, you forfiet. Or are you too cowardly to do that?"

I couldn't help but feeling mad myself. To anger an opponent that can do that? What was Robotnik really?

As Robotnik kept humiliating Sonic the Hedgehog, he finally snapped, and attacked Eggman's robot, causing it to fall down the building. It seemed like the problem was solved, but then Eggman pressed a button on the machine, which released a grab-and-chain that latched onto me, hurling me downwards.

But as I was falling, I saw Sonic following me down the side of the building. He caught up to where I was, unlatched the chain holding me, and… rescued me from the fall down there.

I was bewhildered. "You… saved me?" I said. He could probably see my confusion.

He simply replied, "I guess you can say that."

"But… why?"

"Maybe I can tell you later, but I don't think it's anything you'd really understand right now." And he ran off, Chaos Emerald in tow.

Meanwhile, we went back to Robotnik's lab.

"Why did you forfiet the duel? We could've gotten the Chaos Emerald, and you blew it!" Robotnik, I saw, was much more mad than his predecessors, always trying to think of more ways to conquer the world, dispatch the Sonic character who saved my life -

"You should be lucky I'm not dead! He had saved me from that fall which dispatched your mech. Then you couldn't have used me."

"Strange for an experiment to talk back to its creator…" Robotnik said. He obviously referred to the one whom I called father, and he called great, great grandfather. He couldn't have any relations to the man.

"You aren't my creator! You act and look nothing like him!"

"Now, now, get ahold of yourself. For now, though, you're stuck with me. And escape is plenty futile. My robots block any holes this fortress has. If you want to leave, you have no choice but to heed to my demands."

"Fine, Dr. Eggman." I really felt like saying that. He is in no way the Robotnik I know. Only much worse than that.


	4. Chapter 3: Psychology Matters

Sonic came in with a frown on his face, even though he had the chaos emerald with him.

"Oh, Sonic! Good news! I finished the-" …he looked at me, obviously not wanting to hear it. Then he just sat down on one of the chairs in there and looked like he was starting to think about something. "Sonic, what's up? Did Amy Rose give you trouble again?"

"It's…" he started to tell me. Then he shook his head and said, "It's none of your business…" Now, this wasn't the Sonic I really new. He was usually a bit more lively. In fact, the only time he sat in one place that long before was reading that King Arthur book.

"See you around, Sonic. I'll place the Absorb Step right here in case you want them." And then I stepped outside the place to leave him be.

What would he be thinking about that was such a pressing issue? I thought about it for a moment… then I thought about it a little more… then I thought I'd invite Cream over.

So I hopped into the Tornado IV and flew over there. I would use the phone, but I needed to test run the plane badly anyway.

Cream the Rabbit, along with her mother Vanilla, were easily the greatest psychologists near to my place that I could think of. They were also good friends to Sonic and I. I thought they might understand what was so pressing to Sonic.

I rung the doorbell. Even though they're good friends, they're – ahem – _they are _kinda concerned about manners.

"Who is it?" That was Vanilla's voice.

"It's Tails! I came to ask Cream something!" I called. The door swung open, but it wasn't Cream that came out.

"I'm sorry, Tails, but Cream is still at school…" Vanilla said. I guess she knew why I came. If I had to come to her place without Sonic, it would probably be something about Sonic. "Maybe I could help you myself?"

"Sure, that works. At this point, anyone could help me and Sonic."

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear!" She walked out, closed the door, and locked it. Vanilla and Cream were also great with securing their small home.

"I'm sorry about this, but I took the Tornado 4 with me and I can't leave it here by itself."

"It's fine, we can use it. I'm kind of… afraid of heights, but we cannot leave it here, can we?"

Now I actually feel kinda guilty that I took the Tornado 4. When we landed, I noticed Vanilla was a bit airsick coming out, even though we were only 500 yards away.

I came in and said, "Sonic, I brought someone to see you."

His face beamed for a moment, but when Vanilla came in, it changed back to a frown. Vanilla sat down in one of the chairs and began talking. Suddenly, I noticed the Chaos Emerald beside Sonic was beginning to fade out slowly. It didn't seem like any of them noticed.

"I noticed that you smiled when you found out someone was coming. Were you expecting someone else?" Vanilla started.

"Eh… yes, I was." It seemed Sonic was a bit better than before, but it didn't help the fact he had something on his mind.

"Interesting… I want to know what happened when you were saving Gigalopolis City."

"You know the story, I fight Eggman's lackey, I beat him, he retreats, the city is saved-"

"Hold on, Sonic. Who was Eggman's 'lackey'?"

"…"

"Go on, Sonic. You can trust me."

"Another one of Eggman's mechs. One with diamonds plastered over a humanoid-like body."

"Anything else? You said you were expecting someone. Did you meet anyone on the way up?"

"Not really…"

"Then who were you expecting, Sonic?"

"Someone special…"

"Really? Who, Sonic?"

And the TV turned on. Another Eggman broadcast, I bet.

"…mysterious light flashes by the countryside around Kingdom Valley may be another attack from maverick robots-" Sonic turned off the TV, saying "Sorry, but I have to go!" to Vanilla before leaving for Kingdom Valley. He didn't even bother to look for the Chaos Emerald.

As Vanilla gave me a worried glance, I shrugged. That's Sonic for you, usually not bothering to finish some of his work…


	5. Chapter 4: Chaotix Predicament

Kingdom Valley was as nice an area as ever. Grass and water for miles around makes it feel rustic, which I like running around in. And better there was peace for miles around – oh wait, never mind. I'm fighting off another robot invasion.

Yeah. I sure wish Tails could come with me. Even though I AM the one that left him there, I wasn't thinking at the time, just stop the robots, it's going to be easy.

The think about Kingdom Valley is the swamps that cover the area. According to what I heard from Tails once, near a whole fourth of the original area is covered in swamp, making for some tricky jumps to the badniks everywhere.

Fortunately, I was able to keep the area from harm long enough to find out where Eggman was.

How did I not know it would be in the high circular area surrounded by pillars. Well, it's an easy trek there anyway-

"_HAH! I found you!_"

Crud. I spoke too soon.

"I was looking all over for you, Sonic!" It was the cat I met earlier.

"You know, I hate to say I hate how you surprise me even though you lectured me for attacking you first."

"Really? The fastest thing alive didn't see that coming?"

"NO! In fact, I was just beginning to think it'd be a peaceful trek from here on out."

"Why would Robotnik want you to have an easy trek to his position?"

"Good question."

"Enough chatter. Dr. Robotnik was angered at my apparent defeat. He wants me to try to defeat you again. And this time, succeed."

"Well, prepare to get demoted!"

"Maybe I'll beat you to the Chaos Emerald and block you from accessing it. And by the way, the name's Kalika." At which point Kalika dashed forward.

"Man. If I want that Chaos Emerald, I'd better speed up!"

As if I could catch up to her. She was fast, and I could barely catch up with her. Once I did, we immediately started fighting.

"You know, if you weren't such an ignorant fool, I'd admire you for your speed." She started babbling.

"Man, you're starting to feel like Caliburn!"

"Yeah, I'd like you to see your Caliburn do this." And out of nowhere she fires off a burst of energy that knocks me to the ground.

"HEY!" I call as she runs off again. I prepare my homing attack. She anticipated the move and blocked every strike I did. Oh, except one melee strike. Now, my main target. The Chaos Emerald.

Almost there...

Just a little bit more speed…

And I'm knocked off my feet by that cat. I can't believe it. She was knocked back, and she still caught up to me. Before I went out, I saw her nab the Chaos Emerald and she looked at me, frowning. As if she expected more…

"Sonic! Wake up, Sonic!" is the first thing I remember hearing since I was knocked cold.

I woke up feeling cramped everywhere. I half-expected everything in my body to break when I stood up from that attack. "How long has it been?" was the only thing I could think of.

"You've been in a coma for six hours now, Sonic." I recognized Tails's voice. Really, it's been that long?

"Augh. Well, at least we've got one Chaos Emerald, right?" Wow. I still got mashed pretty badly, even though I thought I'd be faster than her. If only I could anticipate her power, the fight would've gone differently.

"I'm sorry, Sonic… But the Chaos Emerald literally dissapeared out of thin air when Vanilla visited you." Tails sure seemed sad, even though he's usually pretty cheery.

"It's okay. C'mon, let's get back to your place. We'll rest for a while now."

Man, the sunset around South Island when we got back on the Tornado-4. It was just beautiful, really. Reminds me more of Sunset Park than anything else. And you could just smell the nature everywhere. Man it's good to be back home. But when we got back to Tails's place…

"Hand me the Chaos Emerald you stole, Sonic." I should've known. Knuckles the Echidna.


	6. Chapter 5: Knuckle Sandwich

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Knuckles the Echidna,

And this blue Hedgehog has stolen something valuable of mine, the Chaos Emerald!

You see, while I was guarding the Master Emerald from harm, I had a Chaos Emerald in tow. One second, it was in my hand. Another second, it wasn't within my sight.

The only person I know who can go that fast who would play tricks on _me_ is Sonic the Hedgehog. And THIS time, if he thinks he can pull an _I wasn't even THERE at the time_, I'll literally rip his arm off!

"Knuckles!" Sonic seemed shocked at me being here. Is he showing signs of guilt?

"Hand over the Chaos Emerald," I repeated, "and there is nothing you can do to get out of this one."

"But we were going after a Chaos Emerald ourselves!" said Sonic's little friend Tails.

"That excuses nothing. In fact, it only serves to make it seem like you DID steal it, you lying, innuendoing rats!"

"You're just getting technical. I was much too far away from Angel Island, and I failed to get my Chaos Emerald." Sonic's answer was obviously a lie. No-body can go so fast as to steal my Chaos Emerald in seconds undetected.

"For the last time, I want the Chaos Emerald!" As I said this, I charged up my Maximum Heat Wave to full power.

"If you want it, go to Eggman's base. I bet she has whatever emeralds you need."

I sighed at the mention of Eggman and powered down. Obviously I felt guilt for serving him so many years ago during the Death Egg Saga. The only time I would snap out of it was when he used the Chaos Emerald to power his war machine, the Death Egg.

And so I found something better to do than listen to their thriveling lies. Revenge against Eggman would be more fun than listening to them.

It wasn't hard to find where Eggman would strike next – where the Master Emerald lies. Angel Island.

And I made it before his robots ever did. Unfortunately, Rouge was also there before the robots ever did.

"Hey there, hot shot! Glad you could come for the trip!" She was lounging on the Master Emerald. It is against my code to have anybody lounge on the Master Emerald.

"Get off of there, thief!" I yelled.

"FINE…geez…" And she got off.

"What are you of all people doing here?"

"Telling you that you're too late. Apparently, the Emerald that was stolen from you was thank's to Eggman's new generalless, Kalika the Feline."

"But… that's inconcievable! Nobody can go that…"

"Hey there." It must have been the Kalika that Rouge was talking about.

"…fast…" I can't believe it. She couldn't have gone as fast as Sonic.

"Hello, Knuckles. I'm sorry this is our first official meeting each other, but I'm here to examine something in the Master Emerald." Is this Eggman's idea of the joke? Does the Master Emerald need cleaning? I'm supposed to be guarding the Emerald, not letting someone clean it for me!

"As in what?" That was Rouge speaking.

"There was a dirty spot last time I saw." As she became surrounded in a blue aura, she literally zipped all around the Emerald, wiping it clean. "There. All done."

Amazing. The Master Emerald looked literally brand new. Every speck of dust shined upon it from ages before were cleaned off entirely. Every piece of grime and what not. And how fast she did it… she really can go as fast as Sonic.

"Oh, you forgot that one," Rouge pointed out.

"You're right!" she said, as she wiped that spot clean. "NOW I'm finished."

Something's not right here. I thought she was working for Eggman, from Rouge's description. Why would Eggman want the Master Emerald cleaned off? And if she happens to be independent, how did she escape Eggman's fortified base?

We need to fill some plotholes. You, reader, along with myself.


End file.
